A Boy and his Kryptonian
by Mr. Raleigh D
Summary: After being bored out of his mind, Billy discovers a magical shield that gave him a special friend.
1. The Shield

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the rights for The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners. _

_**Hi there people of the Fanfiction community! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you the new story, "A Boy and his Kryptonian". I hope you all enjoy this first chapter as much as I did writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

* * *

_**- One Ordinary Day -**_

**IT WAS AN **ordinary day in the town of Endsville. The air was funny, the people were atrocious and the scenery was just - well it's just...putrid by the way. But this day wasn't any ordinary day for this sick and twisted town. No, it was unbelievably quiet. Something that was pretty rare for this godforsaken town. But as quiet the town was, there was only one boy who tries every bit of his power to mess it all up.

In a house not too far, surrounded by an old fence with an old tree on the front yard, the stupid, strange boy sits on the couch with his friend, Irwin with nothing to do. They both sighed out of boredom, constantly flipping through channels as they go.

"Billy, I'm bored," said Irwin.

"Just eleventy billionth channels to go before we die," said Billy.

"That's painful," said Irwin.

Both of them were on the verge of collapsing from boredom. They were about to melt to the floor until none other than the Grim Reaper walked in to the house carrying a bag full of groceries.

His first glimpse was with the two boys being bored right out of their minds. He was surprised that the house hadn't been eaten by a multidimensional demon, swallowed by an interstellar portal, not ravaged by any hell spiders, or the likes of. It was one of those rare instances where Billy and Irwin are...

"We're bored," Billy told Grim.

"Have you tried locking yourselves up?" Grim asked.

"Grim, we tried that over a trillion times already," said Irwin, "Since we ended, there's nothing for us to do," said Irwin.

"Nothing? Are you sure?" said Grim.

Billy and Irwin nodded. There was nothing going on for the past few weeks. It was one of Grim's halcyon times, but things were getting - boring for him too. He spends more times with Mandy than with Billy - and for that was a nightmare for his part. But eventually, he grew jaded from Mandy. , and for that, Mandy also began to see the boredom and disinterest.

Grim pondered as Billy flipped through the channels. As he thought, it was an idea that was pretty much out of the ordinary for any one person - even for a supernatural being like Grim for him to comprehend. It was nonsensical, but it was something that Grim want to see. Something has to happen!

"I'll come up with something," said Grim as he wondered off.

Billy and Irwin sighed. Irwin got up from the couch and stretched his back.

"I got to get home Billy, I'll see ya tomorrow," said Irwin walking out.

Billy didn't say anything until Irwin walked out. He replied with a simple, "Okay".

Hours went by as the sun slowly waned. The excessive bore fest slowly drove Billy mad. His psychological erodingness turned his brain charcoal black, making it dusty and hard, harder than it already was. Billy sank into the sofa, slowly being absorbed through the sofa's thick, blanketing cushions - until...

"Ooh! - what's this?" Billy pulled out a shield-like stone. The shield was pretty strange - even for Billy. It was shiny to his eyes, of course. The interior of the shield was yellow; the letter "S" was red with the outlines being black. Billy awed at it with his baby-like eyes. His eyes sparkled like of when a new mother would see in her newborn's eyes.

In the washroom, Grim was washing his robe - until...

"**GRIM!**" Billy snuck from behind Grim from out of nowhere freaking him out to pieces.

"Whatever's your deal of fun, I'm not enjoying it one bit Billy!" Grim confronted.

"I was bored so I was constantly flipping through useless channels in which an average Americaneses would also skip to go to their favorite shows, so I sunk to the couch and I found, **THIS**!" Billy brandished the shield right up to Grim's face.

Grim, if he had skin, was paling up.

**"BILLY WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU GET THAT, MON?" **Grim asked in a panicky tone.

"I don't know it was underneath my butt when I found it," Billy chuckled.

"That is a very important artifact, Billy," Grim said.

"How important is it?" Billy asked.

"VERY!" Grim yelled, "Now give the shield to me, before you break it."

"But Grim, I'm bored!" said Billy.

"Billy..."

Suddenly, Grim begins to see tears developing on Billy's face; green snot flowed through his face.

Grim sighed and mumbled.

"Fine, but know this," the scene went black around Grim's face, "Once in your hands, with great power comes..."

"Comes great underwearesponsi-blah-blah-blah," said Billy.

"No, stupid. Responsibility," said Grim.

[The screen comes back to normal - yeah I know, screenwriting jargon]

Billy gasped, "But I have no uncle!"

Grim twitched his left eye, "It's nothing about you having an uncle!"

"So I'm getting superpowers?" Billy asked.

"For you to be at least averagely smart, yes!" Grim insulted, but Billy was just too stupid to react to it.

Knowing that he was losing this battle - like always, he gave in.

"Billy, this is a very powerful device, inside are probably creatures that are highly advanced in everything Earth has harnessed...

"Yeah, yeah, yeah movie it along, you're boring me!" Billy rudely interrupted.

Grim grumbled angrily, bottling up his need to strangle the living shit out of Billy.

"Little, rotten, mother-" Grim grumbled before he sighed. Just before he performed the spell, he quickly discovered that the shield he placed on the floor was gone.

"HOLY MAMA MIA! - BILLY...!" Grim chased after Billy.

Outside, Grim saw Billy with a small catapult with the shield on the spoon-edge of the beam. Not bothering to wonder how Billy got a catapult, He rushed over there to warn him.

"Billy, you have no idea how powerful that shield is!" Grim said.

"Iiiiihhhh yeeeaaaaahhhhh nope, but I want to fling it with this catapult," Billy stated.

"But Billy!"

"**FIRE IN THE HOLES**!" Billy fired the shield to the street, only for the car to hit it. And when the car struck the shield...

BOOM!

Grim looked grim when he looked at the sky to see a nasty, but a distant explosion.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Review for more chapters_


	2. The Leotard Woman

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners. _

_**Hello people of the Internet! This is me MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "A Boy and his Kryptonian". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

* * *

_**- What the...what? - **_

Grim paled at the explosion he saw before him. He knew he was busted the moment he introduced Billy to that shield. He couldn't imagine the horror he brought before himself and humanity - if he could care. However, what would count as a big deal was Mandy's wrath. Billy danced around like a mere idiot as always. Randomly saying random crap no one either cares about, or even heard about. Grim shook behind his shoes, if he had shoes, and hushes Billy to get his attention.

"Listen boy!" Grim began, "do you know what horrors you unleashed?"

"Eh...what do you mean by Hor-Oar?" Billy asked.

"That shield was the shield of the Kryptonians, they're most powerful race in the universe! If they find out that I let a mortal have their shield..."

"Eh you worry too much Grim," Billy stated, "It's not like the end of the world or something." he said as he went back to the house.

Grim groaned, "If only Billy knew - Oh wait, this is Billy I'm talking about," Grim sighed, "Oh well, I better write my will to the two."

Grim cried his way back to the house.

...

The next day, Billy woke up. He yawned as the birds tweeted. As one bird entered his room, that bird died after smelling Billy's foul breath. Others blew up.

Once our lovable idiot turned around for him to greet his parents downstairs, his eyes went wide by what he saw that day. And on that fateful day made Billy's smile to widen 7-folds.

...

In the kitchen, Gladis and Harold, Billy's parents were making themselves some breakfast. Harold, the fat slob with the big fat clown nose was reading a newspaper and Gladis, Billy's mother, was cooking some bacon and eggs.

"Harold, what is taking Billy so long to get downstairs?" Gladis asked.

"Gladis, Billy's a big boy now. He'll come down when he's ready," said Harold.

And from that, Harold was right, but not in a good way - for Gladis that is. For that when Billy entered the kitchen, a strange woman appeared next to her son.

The woman had blonde hair, blue eyes, wore a white leotard, had a nice, but large cleavage, had a blue belt around her waist and had a short, red cape.

When Gladis turned around, she spat coffee from out of her mouth and coughed. She screamed.

Harold, worrying about his wife looked at her like she was out of her - if she wasn't already.

"Gladis, what's on your boat no...?" Harold did a double take and took a close, and a very long look at Billy's company.

"Morning mom, morning dad!" Billy waved elatedly.

"Billy, GET THAT HOOKER OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Gladis ordered, as she held her knife like a serial killer with a temper tantrum would.

"What's a hooker?" the woman asked the belated idiot.

"A hooker is a person who likes hangers!" Billy stated after he pulled two coat hangers from out of nowhere.

"Ohh," the woman awed.

Harold on the other hand showed an opposite reaction.

"My son is f-f-f-f-finally b-b-becoming a MAN!" Harold said, while crying.

"A man? My little boy is with some stranger I don't want having him hanging around with!" Gladis argued.

"Who cares!" Harold said, "The truth is that Billy plugged her!"

"What?" this infuriated Gladis even more. Nobody does that to her son! Nobody!

"Mom, what does plugging mean?" Billy asked.

"Plugging?" the woman was often confused herself. She turned to Billy, "What does she mean by plugging?"

Billy shrugged, "I don't know, but my mom gets kinda nuts sometimes." Billy laughed his trademark laugh.

"Like chipmunks?" the woman guessed very stupidly.

"No! Like skunks!" said Billy.

"Oh," the woman replied in awe.

...

Outside, Grim was taking a walk with Mandy. He was pretty bored that morning, however, he would rather be that than to remember what happened to the day previous. However, Mandy did become suspicious. And she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Alright, spill," Mandy said.

"Spill what?" Grim asked.

"What happened yesterday? Apparently, you won't be this quiet when you're around me," Mandy said.

"And you care why?" Grim asked.

Mandy responded by jerking Grim by his neck collar, "Because if you don't tell me, I'll utelise your bones as toothpicks now spill," Mandy said.

Grim sighed, as if he didn't have a choice, "Well you see..."

Then suddenly like on cue, Billy showed up, with an unfamiliar face. Grim's eye holes shrunk immediately - even Mandy was disturbed. Yes, Mandy was disturbed.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: R_eview for more chapters_


	3. Grim You Are in Trouble-ish

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the Internet, this is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "A Boy and his Kryptonian". Oh and for the people who seen Iron Giant, I think you guys are going to enjoy this story very much. For the people who haven't...LEAVE NOW AND WATCH THE MOVIE - and yes the picture you see is Powergirl. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I have writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

* * *

**Enter the World of the Idiot**

In the living room, Billy, the leotard woman, and Mandy had a sit-down. Billy, Grim and the Woman sat on the couches while Mandy was ranking power as the mob boss, if she wasn't already.

"First question," Mandy began, "Grim, who is this?"

Grim sweat like there was no tomorrow. He knew he was dead the moment Mandy got involved. He could feel his bones being sharpened by a pocket knife.

"Well you see," he began, "The original motive is to..."

Mandy suddenly jerked up on grim and grabbed him by the collar, "I don't want to hear excuses! Who is this woman?"

As Grim got abused, Billy and the Woman shook, mainly the Woman. She was shaken by Mandy's wrath.

"I think I made mud in my pants," Billy shook.

The Woman acknowledged.

"Who is she?" the Woman asked terrified.

"That's Mandy," Billy said pointing to Mandy, who was abusing Grim by the moment.

"Mommy!" Grim cried.

"Stop crying!" Mandy demanded, "Now where's the shield!"

"I don't know!" Grim told in tears.

"She is pretty scary," the woman admitted, "What does she want?"

"You!" Mandy called. The woman shrieked.

"Pipe down blondey, I only have one questions and one question only, and you are only going to answer this question...properly - or else," Mandy threatened.

The woman gulped, "I-I-I don't know who I am really! I just woke up and find myself here."

"Yeah, yeah... and money grow on trees. Now..." Mandy pulled out a superlarge bazooka equipped with a scanner, and a potent reading - and at the potent reading, it had the icon of a skull and crossbones with a skull and cross-bones lit on fire with the second skull screaming in intense pain. The Woman became as pale as snow.

"Mother," the woman in the leotard whimpered.

"Now, who are you?" Mandy threatened.

"She's a Kryptonian!" Grim blurted out.

Everyone looked at Grim.

"I'm a what?" the woman asked, curious.

"You mean, you don't remember? - you don't know?" Grim asked, also curious. Mandy grew interested, but curious.

"A Kryptonian?" Mandy reiterated.

"Oooh, ooh, I know!" Billy said, "Is a Kryptonian one of those guys that gives off energy that can send clowns with incredible masks that looks like bobo arms to the depths of the underworld?" Billy asked.

Everyone - minus the woman was silent.

"Really?" the woman asked, "Is that true?"

Grim continued on, "Kryptonians are a very powerful race of aliens that..."

This was what made Mandy to flip off.

"Whoa, whoa...alien?" Mandy took a double glance at the Woman who only shrugged, only listening to only to Billy. Don't ask why.

"Alien?...but she's human."

"Hey sweetie, don't blame me, blame the early DC writers from the thirties. And trust me, the times there were not good," said Grim.

Mandy glared at him, Grim continued on.

"As forth, this girl...whoever she is...decent from a planet called Krypton. I gave Billy the shield because, well I wasn't thinking at the time. He was outside playing with the thing. It was when I saw him with a catapult and finally swung it to the street allowing a car to crash into it. It was then when the planet...

"So wait a minute...Billy destroyed Krypton?"

"As dimwitted as he is, it's best not to tell him - in front of you know who," said Grim.

"Hey lady, guess what?" Billy said.

"What?"

"I blew up a planet with some weird shield!"

"Technically I spoke too soon," said Grim.

"Wanna get a tombstone and some shovels...and a bomb shelter?" Mandy asked.

"I'll be glad too," Grim said as they prepared too leave...only to hear this reaction.

"That is...so cool! How'd you do that?" asked the woman.

"As long the woman has amnesia, she won't kill him huh?" Mandy asked.

"Give her time," Grim said.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: _Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels who brought you the new chapter for the story, "A Boy and his Kryptonian". I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I had writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated._


End file.
